Music Is What Feelings Sound Like
by teamalley678
Summary: Series of one shots based on musical influences. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

This is going to be an ongoing collection of one shots based on songs. I love music, and it's a big part of my life. Many times, I find my mind drifting back to the characters from Lost Girl. I frequently find that there is a story hidden within the music, just waiting to be told. I wanted to be able to share the stories that pop into my head with the Lost Girl faemily, so I will try to do that here.

I must admit that I'm Team Doccubus, but some of the stories that pop into my head are not theirs. In fact, the first one that I was able to write the way I want involves another character completely. I really have no plans to turn any of these little one shots into full stories. They are meant to stand on their own, however short they may be. I hope that you enjoy them.

Thanks for reading!

xo


	2. Girl Crush - Little Big Town

**This takes place during Season 5, around the time Lauren and Bo got back together. For the sake of the story, I assume that Tamsin and Bo never actually slept together.**

 **Lauren, Bo, Tamsin, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

I hate Lauren Lewis. Hate her. Except I really don't. She's smart and funny, and what I really hate is that I kind of like her. The problem is that she is the only one in this whole room who can get Bo's attention.

Bo Dennis is the most beautiful woman in this whole bar. But she's not just any woman; she's a succubus. Future Queen of all the Fae, if you believe what everyone is saying. She's simply incredible, and there isn't a single person in this room who would tell you otherwise.

I've had a crush before, but it's different with Bo. I think I could fall in love with her. If she would give me a chance to show her what I can offer, it would change everything. The problem is that damn human doctor. They used to be together, but Lauren broke it off. The human broke up with the succubus. It's just ridiculous. After the break-up, Bo was different. Withdrawn. I think she was trying to figure out a lot of things.

Then, when Kenzi closed the portal, Bo's heart was completely broken. For a long time, she was a different Bo. I've had certain feelings for her for a long time now, but I just haven't figured out how to act on it. At one point, I decided I should just wrap myself up in a bow and offer her something she couldn't refuse, but I chickened out. I'm brave. And blunt. I'm a warrior, damn it! But I can't figure out how to tell this one girl how I feel.

And now Lauren is back in the picture. They've been talking a lot lately, but I was hoping that Bo would realize that she needs something more than a fragile human. She needs an equal. Someone who can sustain her sexual appetite. I can offer her that, if she would let me. She just has to look this way and realize I've been here the whole time.

Tonight has been particularly hard for me. Bo is gorgeous every day, but tonight she looks like sex personified. The amount of cleavage on display is almost enough to make your mouth water. All of my favorite outfits of hers involve those leather pants that are hugging her in all the right places. I can barely control the urge to see what her ass feels like in them. But it's completely pointless.

She only has eyes for Lauren.

I watch them from across the Dal, and I realize that I am feeling something completely foreign to me. I'm jealous. Of a human. I should never be jealous of her. I'm a badass motherfucking Valkyrie! I can cause whole armies to destroy themselves. I am a powerful Fae, but in this moment, I am no match for this human. And it sucks. And I want to hate her.

Instead, I sit here and drink. Bo wandered off somewhere, and I can't help but look at the doc. She really is beautiful, if you're into that whole model look. Her hair always looks amazing, even when we're heading into battle. I'm normally pretty comfortable with my looks, but I want hair like hers. Maybe then Bo would look my way more often. Maybe if I wore that soft perfume she always has on. Maybe If I could just have whatever Lauren has, things would be different.

As I sit here looking at Lauren while she waits for Bo to come back, I feel so many things. I want to go tell her that she'll never be enough for a succubus and she should give up now. At the same time, I watch her playing with the straw in her drink and bringing it to her lips. Somehow I wonder if her lips would taste like Bo, and then I shake my head at the thought. What is wrong with me?

When Bo comes back to the table, they immediately lock hands in the middle. I can see Lauren's thumb rubbing Bo's hand softly. It seems to calm her down, but it just makes me even more angry. I want so badly to be the one spending a Friday night with her, having drinks at the Dal, going home together, making love all night. I just want Bo, and it's driving me insane.

Bo always gets this look on her face when Lauren touches her. Like its magic or something. Like no one else will ever be able to touch her the same way. You would think from watching the pair that Lauren was the damn succubus! Maybe it's the doctor in her, but I think it's just something that Lauren has. I wish that I could have what she has. If Bo would just give me the chance, I could learn to touch her that way. I know it.

I watch the pair getting up to leave, and I know that I'm in for another restless night. I don't know why I can't just make myself leave earlier in the night instead of watching them, but I always end up staying. The thought of Lauren being the one in Bo's bed, spending the morning wrapped up in her sheets... I can't help but think about it as I go home alone. Again. I don't know how to NOT think about her.

I don't hate Lauren, as much as I think I want to. I enjoy her company. She's actually quite funny. When she talks to you, it feels like she's really listening to you. Like it's just you and her and no one else in the world. I hate how comfortable it is to be around her. The more I get to know her, the more I understand that Bo will never choose anyone else over Lauren. They will always be a couple, even when they're not. No matter where Bo's body is, her heart will always be with Lauren. It's just a reality.

The best thing I can do for myself is just figure out how to get over Bo. Maybe I need to go back to Valhalla for a while. Maybe I need to find a different bar to hang out at. Maybe I just need to find someone else to spend my time with that will appreciate how awesome I am. Whatever it is, I will do it. I'm tired of being a jealous Valkyrie. I deserve more, and I will find it.

 **XXX**

 **This was a little different for me to write, but the idea came to me. So I just rolled with it. I know it's short, but I just wanted to get it out of my head. I hope you enjoyed it. I am already working on another one, so I hope to have it up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. What's Your Fantasy - Ludacris

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Bo loved these lazy mornings, lounging in her bed with Lauren, telling stories from their pasts and talking openly about their future. Bo's favorite story of Lauren's had been a couple weeks ago. She had opened up about her favorite holiday traditions from when she was a small child. It had made Bo excited to make some new traditions together. That wasn't exactly what she was used to in life, but she really wanted to have that with Lauren.

This lazy Sunday was a little bit different. Lauren had woken up feeling a little frisky, so she had brought Bo breakfast in bed. She didn't bother to get dressed before delivering it, which made the meal extra enticing for Bo. After breakfast was eaten (which was cold by the time they got to it), Lauren had snuggled up against Bo's chest. They started talking about trips they wanted to take someday and adventures they wanted to have.

"Speaking of adventures..." Bo ran her hand softly through Lauren's long blonde hair. "I want to talk about sexual adventures." The blush covered Lauren's cheeks almost immediately. She wasn't very adventurous when it came to sex. But then again, her other girlfriends hadn't been Bo. "What kind of adventures?" Her voice was quiet, shy even, which didn't usually happen around the succubus. Bo smiled at her girlfriend and let her hand trace soft circles on her shoulder.

"What kind of adventures do you want to have? Sexually, I mean. I want to know your dreams, your fantasies..." Lauren's eyes closed briefly. She could always talk to Bo. She could tell her anything at all. But she wasn't sure she could say these things out loud. How was she going to get herself out of this one? "I have an idea. I'll make a list of things that I might like to do some day, and you make a list of things that you would like to do. Then we can read each other's lists instead." She realized mid-sentence that reading Bo's list might very well be more embarrassing than admitting her own fantasies. She'd just have to make herself focus on how hot it could be to do these things together.

Soon, the ladies were propped up against the headboard, each with a noteboook and pen. Bo thought it was adorable that Lauren kept blushing as she wrote. Hopefully that meant that she wasn't holding anything back. Watching the blonde tap the pen on her lips as she thought only helped Bo fantasize. She relaxed back into the pillows and thought about sex with Lauren. They had incredible sex. Mind-blowing sex. She couldn't imagine ever having the same connection with anyone else. When she started thinking of things she would like to do with Lauren, her mind had no trouble coming up with ideas.

Lauren was having a little bit harder time with her list. She was afraid that Bo would look at her differently after reading it. She had to remind herself that Bo was a sexual being. In fact, she was probably writing down way crazier things on her list. Lauren took a deep breath and finished what she was writing. When she looked up, she caught Bo looking at her in such a way that made her glad they were already naked. It always amazed her that Bo could get such an immediate response from her body. They hadn't even touched yet, and she was insanely turned on.

Lauren turned to face Bo, pulling the sheet up slightly higher on her chest. Folding her list in half, Lauren handed it over to the eager brunette. She took the offered paper from Bo, but she waited to open it as she watched the succubus read what she had written.

Adventures With Bo

\- Sex on the beach at sunset

\- Being taken on top of the dining room table

\- Bo on top of my desk at the lab

\- Having my clothes ripped from my body and getting a little rough

\- Sex on the roof of a building

\- Outside somewhere in the pouring rain

\- Getting a lap dance from Bo

\- Handcuffs? Being tied up, possibly whipped or spanked

Bo could not believe some of the things that Lauren had written down. Her eyes flashed blue before she could even think about stopping them. "You really want to do all of these things? With me?" She noticed that Lauren looked all shy again. "Hey, don't be ashamed of this list, babe. These are all things that I can make happen, if you really want me to. I just didn't know you had such an adventurous side in there." She winked at the blushing blonde. "Can I add to my list? I think that a lap dance from Dr. Lewis sounds fantastic." She leaned in so that the last word was whispered in Lauren's ear. She felt the shudder in Lauren's back and the tiny hairs standing up on her neck. As she started to lean back to her side of the bed, Bo felt a hand on the back of her neck. She was pulled in for a searing kiss that left her completely breathless.

"It's too late to add to your list, but you can put that on the next one." Lauren smiled softly and took one of Bo's hands in her own. "I do have an adventurous side, but I've never been comfortable enough, never trusted anyone enough, to let myself go in that way. But I trust you, Bo. I know you would make sure that I was safe and that I was completely ok with what was happening. You would never let anything hurt me. Also, I bet you give one hell of a lap dance." She winked at Bo as she said the last part. Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren, a soft kiss packed full of emotion. "I love you so much, Lauren. I'm glad that you trust me enough to share these things with you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you always feel safe with me."

Bo was suddenly a little bit embarrassed about her list. She thought about how she might get it away from Lauren, but she made a very conscious decision to let herself be vulnerable. Lauren had opened up to her, and she was going to open up herself too.

Sexual things I'd like to do with My Lauren

\- Have sex in the backseat of the Camaro under the stars

\- Surprise her with a candlelit bath and sensual massage

\- Come home to find rose petals leading to the bed

\- Get frisky in a sauna full of steam where we could get caught

\- Spend the day naked enjoying champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, and each other on the deck of a private boat

\- Make love to Lauren on the first night as her wife (someday!)

Bo watched anxiously as Lauren read through her list. "Don't forget to add 'Get a lap dance from Lauren' at the bottom there." She let out a nervous laugh. When Lauren finally looked up from the page, there were tears in her eyes. "Bo... This list... I thought there would be a lot more to it. And I have to admit, I thought it would be a lot more adventurous than mine was. These are the things you want to do with me?" Bo could hardly speak. She hadn't figured this morning would be so emotional, but it was turning out that way. "You know that I've had many different sexual partners. Even though they were all necessary, because I had to feed, sometimes they were a little crazy. I had sex in the DJ booth at a packed club one time. It was fun, but it was just sex for me."

She took Lauren's hands in her own, closing her eyes as she chose her words. "It's different with you. I am totally, completely down to do those adventurous things that you want. But I also love that we do the romantic things. When we are together, I feel like I know the difference between having sex and making love. I want to worship your body for hours. I want to watch you come undone beneath me, above me, inside of me. I want to fall asleep with you naked and wake up to your kisses. And if you are in the mood for adventurous, I want to be the person to be adventurous with you." She took a deep breath and tried to reel in her emotions. "I love you, Lauren Lewis." Lauren's smile could have lit up the entire room. "I love you too, Bo Dennis." She leaned in for an emotional kiss. Bo felt herself melt into the kiss, allowing herself to be lowered to the bed.

XXX

Two Months Later

Lauren had never had a more healthy sex life. A couple of weekends ago, she and Bo had snuck up to the roof of a hotel. Bo had given her multiple orgasms underneath the stars as Lauren cried her names to the heavens. The feeling of being completely exposed to the world turned Lauren on more than she ever could have predicted.

Tonight, she planned to cross something off of Bo's list. She had left the lab early so she would have plenty of time to get things ready. Bo deserved to be romanced, and Lauren had gone all out. Her first stop had been at La Perla, a local lingerie shop that had exactly what she was looking for. On her way home, she had picked up rose petals and a nice bottle of wine.

Hurrying home, Lauren put the wine in the chiller and got to work decorating. She started by making a big heart with white petals on their red satin sheets. She laid out candles on every flat surface away from the bed and placed a book of matches on the dresser for later. Leaving the bedroom, Lauren left a trail of red rose petals down the stairs toward the front door.

Looking at the clock, Lauren decided she was glad she had taken off early. Bo would be home in an hour and she still had to get herself ready. She ran through the shower and put on the lacy lavender piece she had picked up this afternoon. She took a few minutes to fix her hair and make sure she looked just right. She wanted every little thing to be perfect for Bo.

Lauren headed downstairs to put the finishing touches on the house. When everything was ready, she poured herself a glass of wine and went back to their bedroom to wait for Bo. She started to sit on the bed before realizing that it would mess up her rose petal heart. She decided to sit down anyway and just fix the petals.

XXX

Bo was so ready to be home. She wanted to just relax with Lauren and enjoy their weekend off. When she walked through the front door, she immediately noticed how dim the lights were. She glanced down as she pulled her boots off and saw a trail of crimson rose petals on the floor. There was a bottle of wine chilling on the table with one glass next to it. She filled the glass, smiling at the fact that Lauren had gotten her favorite. She had to have gone out of her way to get it from the winery. Bo was always so touched by Lauren's thoughtfulness.

Taking a moment to sip her wine, Bo took a look around the house. She hung her jacket over the back of a chair and turned toward the path of roses. Following them up the stairs, she couldn't wait to see Lauren. As she started into the bedroom, she saw all of the lit candles. Finally, she saw Lauren on the bed and started smiling before she could catch herself.

Lauren was sitting on the bed, trying to place the white petals back into a heart shape in the empty space. Bo thought Lauren was beautiful every minute of every day, but she especially loved the look she got when she was really concentrating on something. Bo took another step into the room so Lauren would see her. Dropping the roses in her hand, Lauren walked over to her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Surprise," she said quietly.

"It was supposed to be shaped like a heart. I wanted to be romantic for you, but then I messed up the petals." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and could see that she was upset. "Baby, it's incredible. I love it! Why are you upset about it?" Lauren's eyes closed briefly before opening to meet Bo's. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Bo sat her wine glass down and took Lauren's face in her hands. "Everything is perfect, Lauren." She pulled her in for a deep, emotion-filled kiss. Bo's hands drifted into Lauren's hair and onto her shoulder blades. She kissed her way across the blonde's jaw and down her neck. As she reached the delicate fabric covering Lauren's body, she stopped placing kisses and took a step back. Bo let her eyes roam freely over the beautiful woman in front of her. Her eyes shone brightly as she took in Lauren's aura. The sexual energy in their room was completely off the charts.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Bo stepped toward Lauren and backed her up until her calves hit the bed. However, Lauren made her stop before laying down. "Take off your clothes. I want to see you." Bo was usually the one in control, but she was rather enjoying the look on Lauren's face. Maintaining eye contact, she unbuttoned her shirt and lowered the zipper on her skin tight pants. Lauren's eyes drifted down to the exposed skin, and it pleased her to see that Bo's chest was flushed with desire. She watched as Bo shrugged off her shirt and then stepped out of her pants. Before she could stop herself, Lauren had stepped forward to kiss the brunette, letting her hands roam freely over the exposed skin. She nipped at Bo's bottom lip, seeking entrance for her tongue to meet softly with Bo's. The kiss grew more passionate until Lauren pulled away, completely breathless.

Lauren instructed Bo to lie back on the bed. Even after all this time, Lauren still couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful her girlfriend was. Bo's naked form was simply magnificent. Part of it was the fact that she was a succubus, but Lauren thought that part of it was just Bo. She could feel herself becoming more aroused just being around Bo. It didn't help that she had been thinking about what she wanted to do to her girlfriend the entire day.

Crawling up from the foot of the bed, Lauren placed soft kisses up Bo's legs to her inner thighs. She could see just how turned on Bo was at this point, and she wanted desperately to taste her. Lauren's tongue dipped slowly and deliberately into Bo's folds, gliding through the wetness. But before Bo could get any relief for the growing tension in her core, Lauren was kissing her way over Bo's hipbones and up her sides. The look on Lauren's face was a mix of love, lust, and excitement, and it made Bo's heart pound. She almost felt as though she was being hunted, and as it turns out, she liked it.

Lauren straddled Bo's hips and slowly pulled off the lacy nightie. She let her hips rock slowly into Bo's, allowing the brunette to feel the extent of her arousal. It didn't take long for Bo's hips to start moving in time with Lauren's, both women seeking a little bit of friction to ease their ache. Lauren leaned down to kiss Bo hungrily. She slid her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, seeking the contact they both wanted so desperately. Bo let out a small moan as their tongues finally connected. She gripped Lauren's hips and pulled her even closer.

"I need you, Lauren." Her hips were thrusting up to meet the blonde's, enjoying every little bit of contact the action provided. "What do you need, baby?" Lauren whispered the soft words into Bo's ear, sending another jolt of desire through the succubus. She ran her tongue along Bo's earlobe and then moved lower, placing kisses along her soft neck.

Bo was trying not to let her succubus take over. This was Lauren's night, and she wanted to give up the control for the time being. But the ache inside her was becoming unbearable. Lauren had her so aroused she couldn't even speak. It entered her mind that no one else had ever been able to get her this turned on before, but for Lauren, it was a fairly regular occurrence. Like the time Bo came home to Lauren cooking dinner in nothing but an apron. She didn't get to touch her until after dinner. How is that even fair?! She was learning better control and letting Lauren take the reins, but sometimes it was so hard.

"I need you inside me... and your mouth on me... I need... I need YOU, babe. Please..." Lauren didn't waste a second. She worked her way lower very quickly, stopping only briefly to tease Bo's nipples until she heard the succubus almost growling with desire. Slipping her fingers between Bo's thighs, she let out a groan. Lauren never grew tired of feeling how wet Bo got for her. It caused another flood of arousal to travel through her system, the pressure building in her groin. She easily slid two fingers inside Bo, pulling a deep moan from the brunette's lips.

Lauren quickly found a rhythm thrusting in and out of her girlfriend. She took notice of how Bo's hips were rocking up to meet her hand, the movements becoming less fluid as her body began twitching. Lauren slid slightly lower on the bed so she could take Bo into her mouth. The first pass of her tongue caused Bo to cry out, her body begging for more. Lauren could see the blue glow even with Bo's eyes closed. She started running her tongue in circles around the bundle of nerves screaming for release, stopping occasionally to suck it gently between her lips. Lauren knew exactly what Bo needed, and she always knew just how to keep her close.

Bo didn't know how much more of the sweet torture she could take. Lauren was great with her hands, but Bo's weakness was Lauren's mouth. She could make Bo feel things that the succubus had never felt before. With anyone. She had been on the verge for what felt like hours. She could almost feel every cell in her body tensed and ready to explode. Bo knew Lauren wouldn't leave her there. She no more than opened her mouth to beg for her sweet release when Lauren sent her careening over the edge. Bo clutched the sheets so hard they came up off the bed as she cried Lauren's name out so loudly the neighbors could probably hear it.

Bo drifted slowly back into reality, enjoying the feel of Lauren's skin on hers. The blonde had crawled up the bed to lay next to her stunning girlfriend. Lauren was tracing slow circles on Bo's stomach and watching the look on her face. She loved how expressive the succubus was, sometimes without intending to be. When Bo's eyes opened, Lauren smiled at the fact that they were still a bright shade of blue. It was so empowering to know that she could have this kind of effect on the powerful succubus next to her. She also knew that she was going to be in for a long night. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Bo flipped her onto her back and was straddling her hips, much as she had been not long ago. As Bo leaned down to kiss Lauren's neck, she whispered in her ear softly. "I love you, Lauren Lewis."

"I love you too, Bo Dennis."

XXX

Lauren's entire body was sore, but the feeling made her so very happy. Last night had been incredible. She stretched her arms and felt (and heard) the crackling and popping in her back. She pulled on a kimono and headed downstairs to find Bo. The brunette was in the kitchen making pancakes and scrambled eggs. Lauren placed a kiss on the back of her neck and snaked her arms around Bo's waist. "Good morning, beautiful." Bo's smile could have lit up the entire room. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She flipped the pancakes before they could burn and spun around to pull Lauren into her arms. She started placing soft kisses on her lips, keeping them from getting any more heated. "I slept like a rock. Someone wore me out!" Lauren laughed softly and walked over to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice. She put the plates and glasses on the table as Bo finished the eggs.

Bo sat down in a chair and pulled Lauren down into her lap. "I wanted to thank you for last night." Lauren blushed and hid her face in Bo's neck. "You don't have to thank your girlfriend for sex..." The sincerity in Bo's eyes when she looked at her made Lauren stop speaking. "I'm not thanking you for sex. That wasn't just sex to me. We made love last night, Lauren. That's not something that I've done before, except for with you. It really meant a lot to me that you put all of that effort into making everything so nice for me. I'm not used to people romancing me." Now it was Bo's turn to blush. She felt so emotional around Lauren, but it was something she was really starting to embrace. Lauren made her feel safe, like she was at home in her arms.

"I'm happy to romance you. You deserve it. I'll give you anything in the world that I can, Bo." Lauren leaned forward and kissed her softly. She grinned as she pulled away. "Besides, it was on your list." Bo laughed at the reminder of their Fantasy Lists. She thought about the adventures they'd had as they checked things off and the enjoyment she felt when Lauren had started adding items to it. Their sex life didn't actually need any help, but both women seemed to be enjoying the experiences.

Lauren stood up and took the few steps to her chair. "I'd better eat these delicious looking eggs before they get cold." She smiled at Bo and dug into her plate. She didn't realize how hungry she was, but it made sense. The pair had skipped dinner in favor of other activities. Bo smiled at how much Lauren was enjoying her breakfast. It just made her heart happy to be near Lauren. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Eat up, Doctor Lewis. You're going to need the protein for what I have planned for you today." There was already a blush forming on Lauren's neck as she thought of all the things Bo might have in store for her. When she looked up, she saw the excitement in Bo's eyes. "We're going on a road trip today!" Lauren laughed at how eager Bo looked. She thought that sounded fantastic.

"Sounds good to me!" Lauren took another bite of her eggs and set her fork down on the plate. "I would like to talk to you about another item on your list though." Bo took in the serious look on Lauren's face and tried to remember exactly what she had written. She didn't think there was anything to worry about. She swallowed hard and looked up to meet Lauren's eyes. "Ok. Which one?"

"The one where you say you want me to be your wife someday." Now it was Bo's turn to blush. She didn't think she had ever been happier in her whole life than in this moment.

 **XXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little musical inspired story. I'm always looking for some good new music. If you have a great song I should hear, you can put it in your review. You can also hit me up on Twitter at teamalley678.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **xo**


	4. All Of Me - John Legend

**I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you all like it. I'm sure this isn't the ending that we're going to get from the writers, but I like to think it's what happens next.**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Bo had woken up with a smile on her face. Today was going to be the best day of her life. In seven short hours, she was going to marry the love of her life. Two years ago, she would have laughed at the idea of settling down and getting married. She never imagined that she would find someone that would make her even consider it.

Then she met Lauren. Her whole life changed that day. She just didn't know it yet. Of course, it wasn't always easy. Relationships never are. After Bo's dawning, Lauren had asked for a break. Bo didn't like it, but she understood her reasons. She had given Lauren space, and they eventually decided to try again. Bo never felt better, more whole than when she was with Lauren.

They broke up again after Bo's father was released, while they were fighting the ancients. Lauren had been able to become a conduit, but it made her sick in the process. When she returned to her human status, she was heartbroken. All she had wanted was more time with Bo. She had broken up with Bo to try to protect her from the pain of watching the aging process. There had been a massive battle that resulted in many deaths, including people close to them. Hades was once again banished to Tartarus, and their lives returned to a semi-normal state.

The very next day, Bo had appeared at Lauren's door. She told the doctor that she was going to fight for her. The pair started spending time together again, reigniting the fire that would always burn between them. Bo gave everything she had to helping Lauren. Eventually, she found a Fae doctor in Brazil who was willing to help with Lauren's initial research. He was able to cultivate a cure to heal her body, and they had been continuing with the research to possibly turn her fully Fae. Bo didn't care whether Lauren ever became Fae or not. She was happy to spend the rest of their lives together, however long or short they may be.

On their six month anniversary, Bo had asked Lauren to marry her. She told the doctor how much she loved her. She told her they had wasted too much time already. She wrapped it up by telling Lauren she couldn't imagine a life without her in it. And when she finally pulled the ring out of her pocket and dropped to one knee, Lauren had nodded with tears on her cheeks. Bo had never been as happy as she was that night.

That is, not until today. Her heart was so light as she spent the day getting ready. The pair was living together now, but they had spent last night apart. Lauren wanted the first time they saw each other today to be the moment she walked down that aisle. Bo was busy going over her vows again before the ceremony started. She had worked hard on what she had written, and she knew it was just the way she wanted it. She just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. In a few short hours, Lauren would be her wife.

Bo had picked out a fairly simple dress, but she knew that it looked fantastic on her. It was a floor length satin dress with stitched accents on the top layer of the fabric. The halter top designed offered enough support while still showing enough skin to tease Lauren all night. As Bo was getting dressed, her nerves started ramping up. Today was a big day, but she was oh so ready for it.

XXX

Standing in front of their friends and family, Bo was incredibly nervous. This was such a huge moment in her life. Couldn't the time move any faster? She wanted to see Lauren and get this party started.

Trick looked up at his granddaughter with a smile on his face. He was so proud of the woman she had become. It made him so happy to be able to perform the ceremony this afternoon. His relationship with Bo had never been perfect, but they had really grown close in the past couple of years. When Bo and Lauren had asked him to officiate, he felt like his heart might burst with joy. There had been tears then, as he was sure there would be today.

"Thanks for letting us use the Dal, Trick. It means a lot to me." Bo looked at her grandfather, and he could see the intensity in her eyes. "All of the big stuff happens here. The really important stuff. I couldn't imagine marrying Lauren anywhere else." Bo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Trick's cheek. He smiled up at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Anything for you, Bo. I'm so happy for the both of you. Are you ready to get started?"

"I'm so ready." Bo took a deep breath and turned toward the door to watch for her bride. The Dal was truly magnificent tonight. Trick had strung small, white lights from the rafters, so everything appeared to have a soft glow. Several Fae were playing music quietly from the corner. Bo saw so many loving faces in the room. She was constantly amazed at how many people were constants in her life now. She had gone from having no one to count on to having a great support system. She wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world.

Hearing the door open, Bo looked up to see Lauren entering the room. Her breath caught as she took in the beauty before her. Lauren had chosen a strapless white dress with a beautifully beaded bodice. The chiffon hung to the floor, the ruffles creating an almost feathery look. Lauren had worn a beautiful diamond necklace that hung just above the swell of her breasts. She wore a simple white flower in her hair, opting to stick with the simple beautiful. Lauren was glad she had the bouquet to hold on to so her hands wouldn't shake. She and Bo had decided on white lilies and red roses, feeling that the pairing mirrored their own.

Watching Lauren walk slowly toward her, Bo was absolutely speechless. The smile on her face lit up the entire room. When Lauren was finally standing in front of her, Bo took the flowers and handed them off so she would take Lauren's hands into her own. Lauren pulled back one hand long enough to wipe away the tears on Bo's cheeks. She let her palm linger on Bo's cheek momentarily before lowering it to rejoin their hands. "Lauren, you look incredible." She watched as the doctor blushed. She could see in Lauren's eyes how emotional today was already. "You're so beautiful, Bo."

The pair was interrupted by Trick clearing his throat. "Shall we start?" He smiled up at the ladies in front of him, and started to read from one of his books. Bo could barely make out what he was saying as she looked at her stunning bride. It was such a surreal feeling to be getting married. She had never known that happiness like this could exist.

Soon, it was time for their vows. Lauren looked deep into Bo's eyes and bared her soul. "Bo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I met you at a time in my life where everything in the world was just breaking me down. I spent every day feeling like my head was underwater and I would never be able to break free. And then you came along. You made my head spin the best possible way. You have taught me strength, and I learned that I could have a life worth living. I could do anything in the world because you would be right there beside me every step of the way. I feel like you've taken me on some kind of magical ride, and I never want it to end. I am crazy in love with you, Bo Dennis. I gave you my heart a long time ago, and I will never ask for it back."

By this point, both women were crying tears of happiness. Bo pulled out a piece of paper that she had tucked into her bra. This got everyone laughing for a moment, including Lauren. She unfolded the paper and looked up at Lauren's smiling face. "I had to write this down. When I'm around you, I get so easily distracted." She smiled at Lauren and started to read what she had written the week before.

"Lauren Lewis, you an incredible woman. It makes me the happiest person in the entire world to be standing here with you today. You had my attention from the moment we met. No matter what life throws at us, you just keep drawing me in. I've drifted at times over the last few years, but you've always been my anchor. I love you with everything that I am. I love all of you, Lauren. Your beautiful mind, your stubbornness... I love all of it. You're the most beautiful person I have ever known, inside and out. Even now, standing in front of me crying, I think you're beautiful."

Bo took a deep breath and looked up to meet Lauren's eyes. "Tonight, I give you all of me. You're my everything, Lauren. My end and my beginning. You're the best part of me. I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life, but I hope I never have to figure it out." She folded the paper up and tucked it back into her dress. "I love you, with everything that I am."

It took all of their willpower not to kiss each other in that moment, but it wasn't time yet. Trick read the declarations, and both women promised to love, honor, and cherish each other until the end of time. Finally, Bo heard the phrase she had been waiting for all day. "You may now kiss the bride." The words weren't even all the way out of Trick's mouth before Bo had pulled Lauren in for a kiss that left them both feeling dizzy. As they pulled apart, Bo took in the smile on her wife's face. Wife. Lauren was finally her wife.

Bo decided that today was officially the best day ever.

 **XXX**

 **As a note, I much prefer the YouTube version of this song. John Legend featuring Lindsey Stirling on violin. I rarely listen to the original any more. Check it out if you have a few minutes!**

 **Reviews make me smile. Let me know what you think if you have a minute. Thanks for reading!**

 **xo**


	5. Dibs - Kelsea Ballerini

**This story has alternating viewpoints between Bo and Lauren. The xXxXxXx break signifies a change of character.**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **Song lyrics came from Kelsea Ballerini's song "Dibs." All other work (including the mistakes!) is mine.**

 **Note: this has been updated to reflect some corrections. Content remains the same.**

 **XXX**

 _Lauren's inner monologue_

I am in big trouble. I think I'm in love with my best friend. Bo and I have been friends since freshman year of high school. She needed a math tutor, and I'm the one that showed up. We started hanging out, even when she didn't have math homework. It turned out we had a lot in common, even though I was the stereotypical nerd and she was probably the most popular girl in our class. We had grown close over the years. After high school, we ended up at colleges in neighboring towns. We see each other several times a week and practically every weekend.

The thing is, my feelings have changed over the past year. I've always thought she was beautiful, but I didn't really look at her that way. After coming to college and spending a little time away from her, I've come to realize how much I really feel for her. Sometimes when she smiles, I catch myself eyeing her lips and wondering what her kiss would taste like. I can almost imagine what it would be like to feel her tongue on mine. It's almost painful to be around her on those days. I don't know if I should tell her, and if I decide to, I have no idea how I would do it. She's only been single for a month or two. She may not be ready for another relationship so soon.

Besides, what if she doesn't feel the same way I do? It would be absolutely devastating to lose my best friend. I don't want to even think about that, but I honestly don't know how long I can feel like this without telling her. I think if I wait much longer I'll explode into a cloud of confetti.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Kenzi! Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late for class!" I wish my car wasn't broken down this week. I hate waiting for Kenzi to get to class. I should've just stayed in a dorm instead of insisting that it would be better to be off campus. "Finally! Let's go!"

The tiny Russian goth throws a cheeky smile my way and grabs her backpack. "Chill out, sista! We've got like fifteen minutes before class starts. Geeze!" We hop in the car and zip across town to campus. I'm going to really have to hustle, but I should make it in time. Just then, I feel my phone vibrate. When I see Lauren's name on the screen, I can feel the involuntary smile that appears on my face. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately where Lauren is concerned.

 _L: Movie night later? :)_

I love that she still draws her own smiley faces instead of using emojis like everyone else. It's adorable. We used to have movie nights a lot, before I started dating Ryan. He was kind of controlling, so I didn't really get to see Lauren so much. When I finally broke up with him a couple of months ago, it was so freeing. I felt like I had my life back. Lauren and I got to hang out more again. Kenzi and I could go have coffee before class without getting interrogated about it. Things are pretty sweet now.

 _Me: Absolutely! 6:00? I'll bring pizza and beer. ;)_

 _L: Lol! Sounds great! I'll pick up a couple of movies. See you tonight!_

 _Me: Have a great day! See you soon!_

When Kenzi finally finds a parking space, I hop out and start jogging. "Thanks Kenz! See you at 3!" I holler back toward the car. By the time I get to class, I'm winded. But at least I'm in time for the big test I've been studying for. Let's get this day over with.

 **xXxXxXx**

Bo will be here in a few minutes. I've already cleaned the apartment, not that she would care if I didn't. Bo is so laid back. She makes me feel like she's only here to spend time with me. I don't feel like she judges my place. It's just that I have some nervous energy to burn off today. My hope is that if I get it out of my system before she gets here, I won't get all weird once she's on my couch. There's just so much going on in my head lately when I'm around her. Or when I'm thinking about her. I've got to figure out if I'm going to talk to her about it or just try to move past it.

The doorbell rings, and I take a deep breath. Opening the door, I am greeted with Bo's smiling face behind a large pizza and a six pack of beer. "Hey you!" She strolls through the door and sets the pizza on the counter. I smile and return the greeting. I grab the beer as she gets us each a slice, and we meet on the couch. She's smiling at me and we laugh while we're talking and I think about how much I missed her when she was busy with Ryan. When she smiles at me, I feel like the world is brighter. Like there are butterflies in my stomach. As much as I don't want to tell her (or don't know how to tell her) what I feel, I think I'm too far gone to go back to just being her friend. I have to figure out how to voice it.

We're watching a scary movie with the lights off. I should be thinking about where the killer is hiding but all I can think about is how close she is sitting and how good she smells. Her phone beeps and the screen lights up the room when she opens the text. I see a small grin on her face as she texts back. "Is that Kenzi? I can give you a ride home later if she's busy." I know it sounds like I'm trying not to be nosy. Real cool, Lewis.

"Oh. That would be cool. She's at some party, so I figured I'd just take a cab." Bo looks at me for a moment before putting her phone on the coffee table. "That was actually this guy named Dyson. He's in my English Lit class. I'm pretty sure he likes me. He was asking about the assignment, but what college guy is working on the assignment on Friday night?" That's not what I was hoping for. "Do you like him?" I'm asking only because I know I should, not because I want to know the answer. Because I don't.

"He's ok, I guess. He seems nice enough. I just don't know what I'm looking for right now. I need someone that can just hang out and be comfortable with me. Someone that doesn't need to know everything I'm doing every minute of the day. But who cares enough to ask about what's going on in my life. You know?" I do know. I fit into all of those categories. If only I could find a way to tell her how I feel. "Totally."

"I don't really know him that well though. Maybe I should give it a shot. I don't know until I try, right? He might not even be attracted to me. Maybe I'm reading too much into it." I smiled at Bo and tried to think before I spoke. I didn't want to blurt out something that I couldn't take back. "You're a beautiful woman, Bo. Of course he's attracted to you. Who isn't, really?" As the last sentence crossed my lips, I felt my skin flush. If she noticed, I decided I could just blame it on the beer.

Bo looked almost bashful as her eyes met mine. "You think I'm beautiful?" "Of course I do. Do you own a mirror?" I laughed softly, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood. Before I could say anything else, she had pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her smell enveloping my senses. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. What do I do now?

"Thanks, Laur. You're the best." She pulled away and sat back on the couch, still smiling at me. "What would I do without you in my life?" I believed the question to be rhetorical. But the truth is, I wouldn't know what to do without her in mine either. "Well, you'll never have to find out." I smiled at the woman I was so clearly in love with and we returned our attention to the movie. I couldn't decide if I should tell her what was going on with me or not, but I knew that it could wait at least another day.

 **xXxXxXx**

I had such a great time with Lauren tonight. It's been a while since we've just hung out and laughed together. I've really missed it. I've missed her. The truth is, I think about her more than I probably should, but I can't tell her that. Dyson texted me several times while I was at her place, and it seemed to change the mood. We made plans to have a study date later this week. Lauren was kind of quiet after I told her, but I couldn't get her to talk about it. I couldn't tell if she was upset or just tired. When she drove me home, I tried to keep the mood light. She laughed with me a few times, but I felt like she was a little disconnected from the conversation.

Kenzi came home an hour or so later, much earlier than I figured. She found me having a glass of wine in the bathtub. "Yo, Bobo! How was movie night?" She pulled some Tylenol out of the cabinet and swallowed them with Gatorade, her go-to hangover prevention technique. "It was good, I guess." She turned around, knowing I couldn't lie to her. "What does that mean? That doesn't sound like it was much fun."

"It was. It was movie night, you know. I had fun." The look on Kenzi's face told me that she didn't believe me. "I'm just tired. That's all." Kenzi jumps up with this expression on her face that I know means she's got a plan. "I know what you need! A night at the bar!" I shake my head immediately. I know what kind of night at the bar Kenzi wants. "Getting hammered isn't going to make me feel better, Kenz. I'm just in a funk, I think." She scoffs. "We don't have to get hammered. We can just go have some fun. Ooh! That bar on Fifth Street has karaoke tomorrow. That could be fun…"

I just laugh at her suggestion. I do NOT sing karaoke. She knows this. However, she also knows that I find it quite amusing to watch other people get up on stage. Not very many people know that about me. "Fine. We'll go to the karaoke bar. As long as you promise not to try and get me up there this time. It's not happening."

"I know, I know. I learned my lesson last time." She shuffles toward the door before turning around. "You should invite Lauren. I bet she'd have fun watching too. Plus, I know you've missed her." Was it that obvious? Kenzi was one of my best friends. I didn't want her to feel like she wasn't a good enough bestie. "She doesn't have to come with us. It can be a 'you and me' night. Bestie night out." I smiled brightly at my roommate, hoping she knew I was trying. "It'll still be fun, Bo. I just know she doesn't get out much. I'm good either way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed."

"Night, Kenz!" I took another drink of my wine and picked up my phone before I changed my mind. If I just texted Lauren now, I wouldn't have time to overthink things. Besides, she may already have plans.

 _Me: Hey lady! Whatcha doin? :)_

 **xXxXxXx**

I wish I wasn't so weird around Bo earlier. I don't see her much as it is. Maybe I should text her and apologize. When I look at the clock, I realize that it's after 11:00. She's probably in bed by now. I set my phone back down and take another sip of my wine. Those texts from Dyson upset me way more than they should have. She's not my girlfriend. I'm not allowed to be jealous of people that hit on her. Plus, she made a study date, so she must like him too. I just need to let it go.

My phone rings, and I see a text from Bo. I can't help the way my heart flutters or the smile that appears on my face. This is getting ridiculous.

 _Me: Having a glass of wine on the couch. What are you doing?_

 _Bo: Lol. Having a glass of wine in the bathtub. How funny._

*Gulp!* She's texting me while she's in the bathtub? I can't stop the thoughts that enter my mind. Images of her with her hair pulled up, sinking down into the bubbles. I imagine what it would feel like to run my hands along her slippery skin and pull her in for a kiss. The thoughts appear before I can brace myself and I get lost in them momentarily. The sound of my phone ringing snaps me back to reality.

 _Bo: So do you have plans tomorrow night?_

 _Me: Nope. Studying for a Chem test, probably. You have something better in mind?_

 _Bo: Kenzi wants to go to a karaoke bar. I don't sing, but it's fun to watch everyone else. Do you wanna go with?_

I bite my lip and consider the opportunity. It could be good to go out to the bar with the pair. They're fun to be around, and I definitely need some fun in my life. I text her back before I change my mind, knowing she won't let me talk my way out of it later.

 _Me: Sure. Sounds like fun._

 _Bo: Great! We'll come pick you up. Say around 8:00?_

 _Me: That will be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow. :)_

Dropping my phone next to me on the couch, an idea pops into my head. I'm going to sing for Bo. Something that tells her how I feel without me having to come up with the words. This could work.

 _The next night_

Looking into the mirror, I feel confident with my choice of outfit for the evening. My skinny jeans are always a confidence booster because my ass looks amazing in them. I paired them with a nice pink v-neck that is both comfortable to wear and shows off a little bit of skin. Bo picked it out last time we went shopping, telling me that it would look "amazing" on me. We'll see what she thinks tonight.

Hearing the doorbell, I flip the light off and head to the door. I have my phone, money, and ID. I'm good to go. When I open the door, my breath catches. Bo looks incredible. She's wearing a tight black tank top and has her hair pulled into a ponytail. The amount of skin I can see makes me lick my lips subconsciously. "Hey! Are you ready to go?" I swallow hard and try to answer her. "Uhm… I think I need to change real fast. I don't know how I feel about this outfit for the bar." I look up into her smoky eyes and see her smiling back at me. "Lauren, you look gorgeous. Don't change. Let's go." She grabs my hand as I fiddle with my keys and practically drags me out the door.

"Hey Kenzi. Thanks for picking me up." It always amuses me to see Kenzi driving a Fiat. It's not what I would imagine her owning, but she adores this car. "Sure thing. No point in taking two vehicles. And with the Camaro in the shop, I've been driving Bo around all week. What's one more stop?" She smiles at me and steps on the gas. "Let's party, bitches!"

 **xXxXxXx**

This place is packed, but we found a booth with a great view of the stage. I don't know how Kenzi has connections everywhere we go, but I sure don't mind the benefits tonight. We order drinks from the waitress and laugh about the guy on stage. He clearly thinks he's in a metal band, but he's definitely not. I think he needs to stop screaming so damn much. When our drinks are delivered, I see the waitress eyeing me. She makes a point of telling us that karaoke goes until 11:00, but they play dance music after that. If we want to dance. I smile and thank her. She is kind of hot. Maybe if she's still here later, I'll save her a dance.

As she starts to leave, Lauren orders a round of shots. She jokes about "After Hours Lauren" coming out when she's drunk, but I get to see that side of her sometimes when it's just the two of us. No alcohol required. I smile at her and secretly hope that "After Hours Lauren" will make an appearance tonight. She deserves to let loose and have a little fun.

The three of us throw back the tequila shots and stack up the glasses. I feel the alcohol warming my body and then Lauren is leaning over toward me. "You don't sing when you come to karaoke?" I shake my head and laugh softly. "No way! It's just not my thing. I get stage fright." She chuckles and her breath on my ear sends a shiver down my spine. "You? You're not scared of anything." Her eyes meet mine and I see that she's terribly amused by my statement. "There are things I'm afraid of. I just don't let a lot of people see them." I pull my eyes away to look at my drink. "You probably know more of them than anyone else." I take a sip of the drink as our eyes meet again. Something about Lauren is intense tonight. I make a mental note to ask her about it later.

Kenzi points at the girl on the stage and turns our direction. "She needs to work on her song selection. You don't just karaoke to a Madonna song. You have to perform that shit! She's in way over her head." She takes a drink and looks around the bar, pointing out things she is amused by. Strange outfits. Mismatched couples. She seems to be amused by everything today. I feel Lauren shift in her seat and turn to see her leaving the table. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Bo. I'm good. I just need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She smiles, but something is going on with her. I just can't put my finger on it. I listen to Kenzi talking about a very muscular guy sitting over by the bar. "I'd like to climb him like a tree." The comment was unexpected, and I laugh at the look she has on her face.

The emcee takes the mic and thanks us all for coming out. Then he starts telling us about drink specials. I pretty much tune him out, until I see him hand the microphone to Lauren. She looks so nervous. I wonder what she's doing as the music starts to play.

 **xXxXxXx**

My hands are shaking so badly that I'm afraid I'll drop the mic. Or maybe I won't even be able to sing. That would be incredibly embarrassing. I've made up my mind though, and I force my body to just slow down. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before the music starts. When I hear the first few notes, I look at Bo and try to tune out the rest of the bar. Here goes nothing.

 _I know everybody wants you_

 _That ain't no secret_

 _Hey baby what's your status?_

 _And tell me are you trynna keep it?_

 _Well, they can all back off_

 _'Cause I know what I want_

 _And while I've got your attention_

 _Did I mention_

I see the smile on Kenzi's face as she realizes what is going on. She smacks Bo on the shoulder and points to me. I can see her talking, but I can't tell what she's saying. Looking back at Bo, I see confusion on her face. Please let this work.

 **xXxXxXx**

When Lauren starts singing, I remember how great her voice is. She sings in the car when we go on road trips, but she doesn't usually let other people hear her. I'm watching Lauren, but I'm also looking around the bar until Kenzi smacks me on the shoulder. "Ow! What the fuck?" I turn to Kenzi who has a huge smile on her face. "Dude! She is totally singing to you!" My brain kicks into overdrive. "No way. She must have just wanted to sing tonight." Kenzi laughs and physically turns my head toward the stage. "Pay attention, chica. This one's for you."

I let my eyes meet Lauren's, and I am taken aback by how much emotion is evident. She's not singing very loudly, but I am catching every word. Is this really happening right now? I lean back in the booth and watch the show with a smile on my face.

 **xXxXxXx**

 _If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take_

 _If you got a heart that ain't afraid of love ain't afraid to break_

She's smiling now. That's a good sign, right? I'm trying so hard not to forget the words. Just focus on her and let the song speak for me.

 _If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat_

 _Well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be_

 _So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give_

 _Yeah I'm calling dibs_

 _On your lips_

 _On your kiss_

 _On your time_

 _Girl, I'm calling dibs_

 _On your hand_

 _On your heart_

 _All mine_

I can't read the grin on her face, but I'm hoping it's good. As I sing the words, I really feel the meaning of the song. I hope she's hearing every word. There are no dance moves in my performance. There is no flair. Just a girl trying to tell her best friend that she's in love with her.

 _Make everybody jealous_

 _When I take you off the market_

 _And get my lipstick on your right cheek_

 _'Cause girl I've got to mark it, ooh_

 _So they can all back off, yeah_

 _'Cause I know what I want_

 _And while I've got you listening_

 _Come on and show me what I'm missing_

She's definitely enjoying the song, at least. I'm focusing on getting through the next couple of minutes and not trying to figure out what she's thinking. I'll find out soon enough. The way her eyes are lit up gives me a little bit more confidence, and I put my all into the last part of the song, tears forming in my eyes at all of the emotions I am feeling right now.

 _If you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take_

 _If you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love ain't afraid to break_

 _If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat_

 _Well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be_

 _So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give_

 _Yeah, I'm calling dibs_

 _On your lips_

 _On your kiss_

 _On your time_

 _Girl, I'm calling dibs_

 _On your hand_

 _On your heart_

 _All mine_

The crowd claps when the song is over, but there's only one face I'm looking at. I grab a glass of water at the bar and take a drink before heading back to the table. Kenzi jumps up as I get there and gives me a hug. "That was awesome, lady! So, uhm, I'm gonna let you two talk..." I see her wink at Bo and head toward the muscular gentleman at the bar. When Bo's eyes meet mine, I don't have any more words.

"Lauren... Wow. You were amazing..." I sit down in the booth next to her, feeling incredibly nervous. When she takes my hand in hers, I feel a warm tingle that seems to inhabit my whole body. "Was that... Were you singing that song for me?" Her eyes look hopeful, and I feel my worry melting away. I nod my head. Before I can voice my answer, her lips crash into mine in a kiss that absolutely takes my breath away. It's over too soon, and I open my eyes to see that Bo is looking at our joined hands. "Lauren, I didn't know. I thought it was just me..." I reach up to put my hand on her neck and pull her in for another kiss. Her lips feel every bit as good as I had imagined they would. I feel her tongue glide along my lip, seeking more contact. As our tongues finally meet, a soft moan escapes. I'm not even sure which one of us it came from.

When we finally pull away, panting for air, I know that we need to actually talk. "I didn't know how to tell you. You're so beautiful, and you have so many people that want your attention. So many great people who may be better for you. I didn't know how to compete with that. I've tried to show you how I feel, but I always chicken out. Last night when you said that you were going on a date with that guy from your class, I knew I had to take a chance. At least if you didn't feel the same, I'd know that I had tried."

Bo squeezes my hand in her lap and reaches up to lift my chin so my eyes meet hers. "No one could be better for me than you. You're an amazing woman, Lauren. I would like nothing more than to be able to call you mine." She leans in and places another soft kiss on my lips, one so full of emotion it's nearly overwhelming. As she pulls away, the smile on her face is everything I've ever needed. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

I nod. She steps out of the booth and reaches her hand out for mine. She holds it all the way to the bar to meet up with Kenzi. "Hey Kenz. Would you be ok if we headed home?" Kenzi smiles knowingly at Bo and hands her the car keys. "Take your lady home, Bo. I'll catch a cab. Your treat." She winks and offers a smile to me. "Bye Lauren. Great job tonight." She leans in for a hug and whispers in my ear. "If you hurt her, I know people that can hide your body." I know it's a legitimate threat, but I have no intention of ever hurting Bo if I can help it. "No worries, Kenzi. I'll be good to her. I promise."

When we get to the car, Bo opens the door for me to get in. Our hands are intertwined on her lap, and it feels like the most normal thing in the world. We chat on the way back to my apartment, not about anything too serious though. I'm starting to get nervous as we get closer to my place. What happens now? We've been dating for like half an hour, if that. Am I supposed to invite her to stay? I mean, I want her to stay, so badly. But I don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for. We stop in front of my apartment, and Bo turns to me before I can even reach for the door.

"Lauren... I don't know how this is supposed to go. If you want me to, I will walk you to the door, give you a kiss good night, and then go home." I can't really read the look on her face, but I decide to be bold. "What if I want to invite you in?" The smile on her face tells me all I need to know. "I would love to come in." We walk to the door hand in hand, the thoughts in my head going a mile a minute.

I grab a couple of the beers from last night, and we sit down on the couch. Bo is the first to speak up. "I'm so incredibly happy right now. I just, I can't believe this is even happening. I've thought about it for so long, but I had convinced myself that it would never happen." She's thought about this happening too? I wonder if she's had the same thoughts about me that I've had about her. "I know we should take our time, but I want to just kiss you and never stop. Is that wrong?" I shake my head no.

"I feel the same way, Bo. Maybe we've been taking our time enough. Maybe we should allow ourselves to get what we want for a change." She takes a long drink from her beer and sets it on the table. "What do you want, Lauren?" That's easy. "I just want you."

Bo's lips are on mine in seconds. She buries her hands in my hair and kisses me until we are forced to pull apart for air. I can feel my head spinning as she starts placing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I feel her breath on my ear as I slide my hand under the edge of her shirt onto her incredibly soft skin. She nips at the soft spot behind my ear, and I feel myself let out a moan. I move slightly to pull away, and I see the worry on her face. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" I stand up from the couch, take her hand, and lead her to my room.

 **xXxXxXx**

Last night was the most amazing night of my entire life. Then, to make it even better, I woke up this morning with Lauren in my arms, her soft skin on mine in such delicious places. I've never had sex like that before. The mind-blowing, earth shattering kind of sex that you only hear about in stories. Let me tell you, it can happen. Once we finally acknowledged our feelings, it was like the dam broke. Lauren touched me like no one else ever could. We spent the whole night exploring each other's bodies, committing every curve to memory. I know now the difference between having sex and making love. I only thought I understood before.

Lauren's eyes flutter open as she wakes up slowly. She's already got the same smile on her face that I've had since my eyes opened. "Good morning, beautiful." I see the blush rise on her cheeks and she snuggles closer against my chest, her hand resting over my heart. "Mmm, good morning." I lean down and kiss her slowly. She slides her hand up my neck to my jaw, cupping my cheek as we kiss languidly. She smiles brightly as she pulls away. "I could sure get used to waking up like this." I tuck her hair behind her ear and let my fingers run through it gently.

"So I need to ask you something..." I try to look serious, but I don't think she's buying it. Maybe it's my finger that's moved to trace circles on her shoulder. "Mmhmm..." She looks so peaceful and happy that it makes my heart feel like it will burst. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I can't even hide the smile on my face when she looks up at me. "Of course I will." She gets a mysterious grin and sits up so she's straddling my hips. I'm positive she knows exactly what she's doing to me. "If I'm your girlfriend, does that mean I get to kiss you here?" Her lips are on my jaw, then down to my neck, leaving a trail down to my collarbone. "And here?" She places a soft kiss on my collarbone, running her tongue over it lightly. I can't help but groan. "Yep. Uh huh." My mind goes fuzzy as she kisses her way lower and I realize that this is turning out to be a pretty great morning.

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Five Years Later_

Singing that song for Bo turned out to be the best decision of my life. Next week is our five year anniversary and the day that I get to finally call her my wife. I've never been happier. Today we're finalizing arrangements for the wedding. I'm looking over payments for the caterer and the minister, and Bo is finishing up paperwork for the DJ.

"Babe. We filled out the song list, right? I can't find it." She's flipping through papers looking for it, and it makes me smile. She's just so beautiful and I can't believe how lucky I am to be marrying her. Leaning over, I kiss her softly on the cheek before returning to the checkbook. "I'm sure we did. Is it not there?"

"Nope. There's a blank one though. I'll just fill out a new one." She starts writing down the songs she remembers. The mother-daughter dance. The song to play as we make our big entrance. Then she paused. "Let's change our first dance." She took my hand in hers, placing a kiss on the back of it. "It should be Dibs." I laughed instantly. "We can't slow dance to that song! I thought we agreed on 'All Of Me' for our first dance. Why should we change it?"

"Because it changed our lives. The night you sang to me was the best night of my life so far. You changed everything that night. I will always have a special place in my heart for that song." It was hard to deny her anything when she was smiling at me like that. "I will too, Bo. I just don't know if it should be our first dance..." She stood up from the table and picked up her phone. She started playing our song and took my hand to pull me to my feet. "Then dance with me now."

Stepping into her arms, I couldn't help but smile back at her. Being this close to her, dancing in the kitchen, my whole life was complete. If she wanted to dance to Dibs, I would do it. I would do anything for her. She sang the song to me as we danced, our hearts light. When the music ended, she kissed me sweetly and we sat back down to finish what we were doing. Looking over at what she was doing, I noticed she had already finished the DJ's paperwork. Under first dance, it said "All Of Me" by John Legend. I picked up the paper and laughed. "You weren't going to change this, were you? You just wanted to get me to dance with you!" She winked at me as she answered. "Maybe..." I sat down on Bo's lap and kissed her deeply. "I can't wait to be your wife. I love you so much." Wrapping her arms around my waist, Bo pulled me even closer. "I love you too, my beautiful lady."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review and let me know. It means a lot when you do. :)**

 **Also, be on the lookout for my next full length story. It will be coming soon!**

 **xo**


End file.
